


Hello Sanders!!

by InvisibleVampire97



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I might add more, Maybe - Freeform, and there might be further relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleVampire97/pseuds/InvisibleVampire97
Summary: What happens when tumblr gives you an idea to combine Hello Puppets and Sanders Sides? You get this!! Enjoy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Hello Sanders!!

**Author's Note:**

> Our poor Scout tries to make an escape.

Hello Puppets/Sander Sides  
Mortimer Handee-Janus Deceit  
Riley Ruckus-Logan Logic  
Rosco-Remus The Duke  
Daisy Danger-Patton Morality  
Nick Nack-Roman The Prince  
Scout-Virgil Anxiety  
Owen or Host (player)-Thomas Sanders (I don’t know you decide)

Prologue Part 1: A escape attempt has been made

“Anxiety~! Where are you~?”

Virgil felt his little sock body shake as the Duke’s demented sing-song voice called out as his thunderous footsteps echoed in the darken hallway. He carefully crawled away into the vent, praying he wasn’t making a peep.

“Have you found him, Remus?” Asked a monotone voice causing Virgil’s fight or flight to be kicked into hardcore mode. He needed to keep climbing. He can’t get caught by Logic and his literal lab rat-

“GOTCHA!!!”

The scream that eminently from his mouth made him lose hope. This was it, this is where-

“Are you sure you two want to use him?” The Duke whiny asked, “You agreed I could have him after he failed.”

‘What?’

“We’ve been over thissss Remusss.”

‘No. Please no.’

The slither snake voice hissed, “We ssssaid that after he fails three times right?”

“Yes.” Remus replied annoyed.

“And how times has Anxiety failed?” Logic asked.

“……Twice……” Remus sighed as he did a ‘here motion’ with Virgil in his hands. “I still get him after?”

“Of course my little rat pup~” Logic cooed, making Vigil and the snake slightly gag, in a insanity loving voice, “you him after he fails.”

“If,” the snake corrected, “If he fails. Now give him here.”

Both physic duo grumble, but complied. Virgil now wished he had failed thrice. All that filled his vision was a yellow snake eye.

“Sssleep now,” the snake said, his voice was echoing around him. “We’ll find you a host soon. Just sleep……”

Vigil blacked out in dread.


End file.
